


Чай с молоком

by n__ikta



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta





	Чай с молоком

Чай с молоком – вкус детства, полузабытое воспоминание – пушистый белый плед, ухоженные руки с красиво накрашенными ногтями. Рицка пытается вспомнить, откуда все это – и вспоминает.

Они вместе ездили покупать новый письменный стол для Сеймея. Огромный магазин с липким иностранным названием – «Икея». Горы коробок, уходящие в потолок, шведские фрикадельки, бутылочка сока, оттенки дерева. Зачем-то выпрошенный девчачий белый сервиз: чайничек, сахарница, молочник, блюдца и чашечки. Все как настоящее. Все настоящее.

Они устраивают китайскую чайную церемонию с молоком и сахаром. Чашечки из европейского магазина, но сделаны-то они в Китае. Стол, который надо будет собрать, стоит в стороне – большая картонная коробка, по цвету похожая как овсяное печенье. Сеймей откусывает от настоящего печенья – крошки летят в чай.

Мама отчего-то немного нервничает – руки у нее дрожат, и из маленькой белой чашечки стекает по стенкам половина содержимого. Она вытирает чай салфеткой.  
Темнеет. В пустой комнате три полных чашечки, три человека и липкая тишина.


End file.
